Mirage Love
by Yukime Hiwatari
Summary: Se dice que las personas nacieron con una sola ala, para de esa forma poder encontrar a su otra mitad y juntos aprender a volar, pero ¿Qué pasaría si tu "alma" gemela no perteneciera a este mundo? Y si por un error lo conocieras ¿perderías al que "amas" por el que te "gusta"?


**Mirage love**

* * *

Crossover: Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto; Card Captor Sakura pertenece a CLAMP

Estatus: K+

Parejas: Secreto (solo aclarare que ninguna es "normal" o cannon xD)

Resumen: se dice que las personas nacieron con una sola ala, para de esa forma poder encontrar a su otra mitad y juntos aprender a volar, pero ¿Qué pasaría si tu "alma" gemela no perteneciera a este mundo? Y si por un error lo conocieras ¿perderías al que "amas" por el que te "gusta"? Un error, un beso y la situación comienzan a complicarse ¿Qué sucederá cuando por error la pequeña Card Captor llegue a un país desconocido junto con sus más cercanos amigos y sin sus guardianes?

* * *

 **Capitulo 1.- Amatista.**

* * *

 ** _Pretendimos no darnos cuenta de lo que sentíamos_**

 ** _Y de pronto notamos, que nos enamoramos_**

 ** _(chobits op)_**

* * *

(Tomoeda)

No sabia exactamente cuando había comenzado aquello, más lo que tenía siempre presente era el dolor, dolor de no hacer lo correcto, porque un día ella pretendió creer en sus palabras **_"si esa persona es feliz... aunque no sea a mi lado, yo también lo seré"_**. Si, aun recordaba como en su tierna infancia aquellas palabras brotaban sinceramente de sus labios al instante en que eran pronunciadas para su mejor amiga, aquella dulce niña de mirada jade y cabello castaño, aquella niña que fue su primera amiga, que era y siempre seria como una hermana para ella.

Habían pasado muchos años desde entonces, pero no demasiados para olvidarse por completo de aquel amor infantil que sintiera con solo verle, negó con la cabeza al instante en que cruzo la idea por su imaginación, aquello era imposible y después de toda esa persona era muy feliz ¿no? Eso era realmente lo que le importaba ¿verdad?

Negó nuevamente la cabeza, aquello ya era salirse de contexto, se incorporo del sofá donde instantes antes estuviera sentada, debía salir de aquella agitación ahora mismo o posiblemente aquellas atronadoras ideas regresarían a su mente, estaba en el pasillo que llevaba de su habitación a la sala cuando una voz le llamo la atención.

 **— Señorita Daidouji, han venido a buscarla—** informo Natsuki la doncella de la mansión, tan solo esbozo una sonrisa e informo que les hiciera pasar a la sala, se dirigió a su habitación para arreglarse decentemente aunque ignoraba a ciencia cierta quien le buscaba podría imaginarse a Sakura o inclusive Eriol pero "él" no iría nunca a verla, sus orbes amatistas se volcaron con un fulgor triste al pensar en ello pero ya era tarde para pensar en lo que pudo a ver sido, alejo pensamientos incesantes de su cabeza y decidió bajar para ver a su invitado o invitados.

Bajo hacia la sala con paso elegante y femenino, sin embargo al acceder a la sala sus pupilas se dilataron al observar a su visitante era "él" ¿Qué hacia ahí? Recompuso su gesto tan solo una fracción de segundo después, esperando que no se diera cuenta de su desconcierto.

La observaba con frialdad, con determinación, pero no podía -sin embargo- dejar de lado sus sentimientos cuando la veía en aquel estado, lo sabia, siempre lo había sabido pero no se esperaba que aquello fuera, tan contundente.

Confusión, eso es lo que podía observar en aquella verde mirada, una confusión total que discrepaba lo que había sido y lo que era.

 **— ¿Cómo paso?—** pregunto con lentitud tratando de averiguar mas de esta "obstrucción" en el destino, casi estaba seguro que esa "persona" le daría respuestas si las buscaba.

 **— Un sueño... era tan extraño pero se que sucederá y sabes... la verdad ya no se que pensar—** termino de explicar la flor de cerezo al instante en que se fijaba en aquella mirada tan azul tan parecida a la de su mejor amiga, pero esto no podía confiárselo a ella, porque de alguna forma sabia que le heriría si le revelaba aquel secreto.

Eriol la observo otros segundos mas tratando de analizar aquella nueva información, bien sabia que renuentemente la joven Kinomoto tenía visiones futuras pero no llegaban a calar tan dentro de su puro ser, así que tenía que intervenir.

 **— En ese caso... debes crear las cartas...—** menciono por fin aquella opción aunque, posteriormente en sus labios apareció una sonrisa misteriosa y divertida **— o podemos hablar con "ella"—** termino por fin su idea.

La joven de recién cumplidos 15 años se crispo ante la idea, en ocasiones ella solía ser mas bien ingenua y no captar las ideas, pero esta vez sabia a lo que se refería aquel muchacho. Pero quizás aquello era lo conveniente, lo necesario, tenia que tomar una decisión **— Déjame pensarlo... mañana te dore mi decisión—** se levando de donde momentos antes estuviera cómodamente sentada, le ofreció una inclinación de agradecimiento a su amigo y se retiro de aquella mansión a la que pocas veces había ido desde que el joven había regresado para conquistar el corazón de su mejor amiga, la cual extrañamente no le prestaba demasiada atención, aquello le deba tantas dudas, sin embrago... en aquel instante tan solo podía pensar en una miraza azul, de cielo, tan clara, tan luminosa, tan irresistible que de tan solo pensarla sentía que le era infiel a su novio.

 **— Parece ser que lo inevitable ha dado un giro interesante—** menciono aquella mujer, después de sus palabras dejo salir el humo de sus pulmones, la nicotina simplemente era deliciosa, aunque no tanto como el sake.

 **— ¿A que se refiere?—** pregunto con curiosidad un joven de cabellos negros y ojos de un tono dorado, sabia que cuando su jefa sonreía de aquella forma, no sucedería nada conveniente para su persona.

La mujer giro su bello rostro hacia aquel joven el que era como su esclavo pero por el cual tenia un retorcido cariño. Sonrió nuevamente para tomar otra bocanada de aquel elixir llamado cigarrillo— **Simplemente que pronto tendremos visitas… o mejor dicho una llamada…—** murmuro mientras ordenaba a aquellas dos almas en forma de niñas traer algo de sumo valor.

El joven tan solo comenzaba a ponerse sumamente nervioso, esperaba que no tuviera nada que ver con él o con Doukumei, puesto que ya estaba fastidiado de las situaciones que lo envolvían con el muchacho.

 **— Pensando de nuevo en tu chico Watanuki…—** dijo la mujer con un tono pícaro en la voz al instante en que lo miraba inquisidoramente, las mejillas del nombrado comenzaron a sonrojarse de bochorno y algo de enojo, realmente no se podía con esa mujer.

 **— Aquí esta Yuuko-sama—** dijeron al unísono las gemelas dejando frente a ella un gran espejo de cuerpo completo, tal vez después de todo seria divertido observar todo aquello, dirigió su vista hacia una pequeña criatura parecida a un conejo de pelaje negro con una piedra en la frente de color violeta **— esta vez es tu turno de divertirte querida…—** le dijo a la criatura la cual comenzó a saltar emocionada con una pequeña botella de sake en su mano.

* * *

Hasta ahí la introducción. ¿Qué les parece? JKajajajaja dedicado a legendary


End file.
